Nation and Goddess Of Love
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: As France was wandering the streets of Paris , he meet a strange woman, a woman that turned out to be a goddess. In the end, she gave France their child, causing France to have one of the greatest "Adventures" of his life. Rated T because of cursing(later on) and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like my newest story!~**

* * *

France was wandering throughout the city of Paris, it was a dark but peaceful night. As he was wandering ,he spotted someone , all alone. She was beautiful, like a goddess of love. France walked towards her , "Are you lost ,Mademoiselle."

After that, everything he remember vaguely, a room , a bed , this strange beautiful woman and then waking up in the same bed half naked , not to mention said strange lover was no where in sight. "She must've left." France said to himself before getting out of the bed.

_1 week later_

* * *

France found himself wandering throughout the city of Paris, again. This time it was morning. As he was wandering, he spotted that same girl that he saw a week ago. "Ah, we meet again, Mademoiselle.~" France said to her flirtatiously with a faint smile.

"Oui,~ we do." The woman looked at France for a moment, as if she was about to tell him something, something important.

"Anyways , you have something important to tell me, non?~"

"I'm pregnant..." France didn't reply to what the woman just said, intact he barely even knew who this woman was and she told her he was pregnant! "With your child." Wait, the child was his? A nation, a nation hybrid?! How...how was this even possible? Nation hybrids being born was such a rare occurrence that he didn't even know they existed. "What are you, Mademoiselle? If you don't mind me asking, me the nation of love, France." the woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Well, I am Aphrodite, goddess of love.~" Don't tell any of your other nation friends, if there are any more of you, that is.~"

"Oui, I won't." France then approached the goddess and kissed her hand politely.

"What is this? The late 1800s?" France chuckled at her response before the couple walked away.

_9 months later_

* * *

France was worried, today was the day, the day his child was going to be born. He had been busy before he heard the news, as he was at a world meeting, luckily the meeting was in Paris this year. France then entered his house, to check and see if Aphrodite was there, which she wasn't. This made France nervous.

After about an hour of searching, France wandered back to his home, only to hear the wailing sound of an infant. He ran into his house as quick as he could. There was Aphrodite, holding a newborn child. The child had stopped wailing at the moment and when his or her eyes were open, they were blue ,just like his. "It's a girl." Aphrodite said as she rocked the newborn. France smiled and watched for a moment. " Her name first name will be Reine , while her middle name shall be Jeannette."

"I like those names.." Soon after , Aphrodite gave the child to France. "I must go now, you are responsible for our child."

"Wait-" Before France could even finish what he was about to say, Aphrodite had already left and thus started one of the greatest "Adventures" in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

France was heading back to his house, he had left his child, Reine , home alone. He had left the one year old there home alone mostly because he had to go to a world meeting and couldn't find anyone to babysit the child. France hoped that Reine was safe, with no wounds and such.

When France had arrived at his home, the first thing he did was check on his child. As he went to check on Reine, he heard crying . This worried him even more. "Non.." He said as he rushed towards Reine's room. A man was holding Reine. "Let go of her!" France said angrily while the man just chuckled.

"You don't know what you're getting into, do you?" Suddenly , the man out Reine down and the said "I know your secret." before fading out of existence nice as if he were a ghost of some sort.

Not long after, France picked up his child, checking to see if so was hurt in any way. France sighed in relief, she wasn't hurt. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. "France? France? Frog? Are you here dammit?" said a voice which made France frown and mutter to himself in French. It was Britain. Not long after, France put Reine down and kissed her fore-head for a moment before the blonde haired child smiled cheerfully. Not long after, France answered the door. "Britain? What are you doing here?"

"You left the meeting as soon it was over, Frog. That's something you never do, are you hiding something?"

"Non! I am not hiding anything!" Suddenly , Reine stood up and walked to the door.

"Francis, is someone else there? Is that a child? Frog, what the hell did you do this time?!"

"Non! I did not do anything! Not one thing!"

"Let me in! And tell the truth, dammit! The truth!"

"Fine then you want the truth, I impregnated someone and now I'm caring for our child , there's the truth!"

Britain was speechless, France impregnated a person. Britian then clenched his fists and said " You moron! You , ass! Why the hell would you do that?! You damn Frog!"

"Just don't tell anyone,"

"Huh?" Britain was now confused, France didn't want him to tell anyone about what? His child?

"Please don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Fine, I won't, but , only under one condition.." France's gaze looked at Britain. "At the age of sixteen , send her to my land, there I will get her into a good school maybe even a college."

"Non! I won't allow it!"

"I guess , I'll just tell everyone about this child you had with a human." France chuckled slightly, Arthur actually thought that he got a human pregnant. "Why the hell are you chuckling, damn Frog?!"

"No reason.." France then thought about Britain's offer, it was a good one, he didn't want to accept it. "T-Then-" Suddenly something interrupted France , something that looked quite heavenly was whispering something into Britian's ear.

"F-Fine ,fine!I won't tell anyone! There will be no bloody catch, just please, get you damn demon-god away from me!"

"Fine then, " France then started to speak in full French to the godly creature who then disappeared as if it were just a hallucination. "Anyways, I think you should leave at the moment , though nice time talking to you, Black Sheep of Europe." He said to Britain before shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3(part 1)

**I'm sorry if this chapter is bad...**

* * *

France had been at his home , Reine was with him, asleep. She was fast asleep and he was carrying her. Her second birthday was coming soon and it was a calm day. Then, suddenly, France heard a knock coming from the door. He then went to answer it while carrying Reine. "Hello?" He said as he answered the door only to see Canada there. "Mathew? What are you doing here?" France asked Canada as he looked at him for a moment.

"Well, I heard from England that you had a baby..." France's eyes widened for a moment.

"Dammit! He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Francis, he only told me, no one else, just me..." France then sighed in relief.

"Thank God." France muttered to himself and suddenly, Reine woke up. The blonde girl yawned as she woke up, glancing around the area she was in at the moment.

"So this is my new sibling?" France nodded in reply to what Canada had said.

"Oui, her name is Reine." Canada smiled faintly.

"Can I hold her?"

"Oui, but be careful." France then gave Reine to Canada for a moment. Canada smiled and held her carefully. Reine looked at Canada before the almost 2 year old tried to climb onto Canada's head to grab some of his hair.

"W-Whoa-" Canada said until he was interrupted by a "Who are you?" . It coming from Kumajirou , who was right beside him. "I'm Canada.." Canada said with a sigh , that is until Reine said "Canida."

"Huh?" Canada said, she spoke? And why was she still trying to grab some of his hair?

"My God, little Reine just spoke. She said your name! I am so proud of her!" France smiled happily, that is before he continued "Mattie, do you need some help at the moment." as France had noticed that Reine was still trying to grab some of Canada's hair.

"Oui, Francis, Oui." France smiled in replied before he took Reine off of Canada's face. Reine also smiled innocently and looked at a strand of Canada's hair, "Canida." She said. "Close enough." Canada said as he looked at his new little "sister" for a moment.

"Anyways, Mathew , would you like to come inside my house for a moment to chat?" Canada nodded and went into the house with Kumajirou, France following him while holding Reine. Not long after, he sat down in a chair right by a table and before he sat down, he put Reine down on the ground, right beside that table. Canada also sat down on a seat right by the table. "So how's life been, with the new baby and all eh?" Canada asked as Reine decided to play with Kumajirou, the polar bear not minding whatsoever.

"It has been alright with ups and down. Anyways how have you been?"

"Good, very good. Though, would you mind a bit of help raising her?"

"What?" France gave Canada confused look, he wanted to help him?


	4. Chapter 4 (somewhat of a part 2)

**I hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

"Would you like me to help you raise her?" Canada wanted to help raise the child, he really did.

"O-Oui." France agreed nervously, before looking down at Reine for a moment.

* * *

Up in Mount Olympus, a Zeus was talking with Aphrodite. "That child is an abomination, nor would I consider it Demi-God, the thing isn't even half human." Zeus said with a frown, he didn't like these nation-people, they were quiet powerful and who knows, one day they might even try and over throw them, the Olympians. "You must get rid of it." Zeus continued , frowning as he did.

"Why would I get rid of Reine? She is my child, I will not get rid of her , even if she is part nation. " Aphrodite glanced at the king of the gods for a moment, before continuing "Though, I must say, I bet even you might've had a nation-lover once, these nation-people are good at convincing others that they are humans." Zeus just glanced at Aphrodite for a moment.

"Maybe I have, though that isn't the point, you should... Or I could give you an amount of time."

"Hm?" Aphrodite said listening to Zeus for a moment.

"I will give the child until her sixteenth birthday to find camp half blood, if she does not , I will kill both her and the father. It is a deal, correct?"

"Yes,it is a deal," Aphrodite said reluctantly , she had bad feeling about this and didn't want to put Reine and France in any danger.

* * *

_Ten years later_

Reine was at her elder "brother's" , other wise known as Canada, home. It was much bigger than her father's home, and she glanced around it for a moment. "You like it here , Reine?" Canada asked him before Reine nodded in agreement.

"Oui," She replied , she had been to Canada's home before, sometimes , she was with her father while other times, she wasn't. Not long after, Reine went into one of the guest rooms and set out her items for a moment. When she was finished with that, she went back downstairs, wanting to ask Canada something. She had found it somewhat boring being in his house, sure it was big and all, but what else was there to do? "May, I go outside?" Reine asked, she had been practicing her English for quite some time, yet she still hadn't mastered it , not to mention she had a thick French accent when she spoke in it.

"Of course, just be careful, okay?" Reine nodded slightly in reply before walking outside, glancing around it for a moment, smiling slightly. Though not long after, she spotted something, something that looked like it didn't belong in Canada or real life for that matter. It was a small hydra. This had caused Reine to scream and run away from it, as it had started to chase her.

Canada heard the scream and then yelled "Reine?!" on a worried tone as he went outside, she was nowhere to be seen. This had caused him to call France to tell him what had happened.

The hydra had chased her for what seemed like hours , until suddenly she had passed out. She would've passed out much more sooner, lucky for her, she had nation and godly blood pumping through her veins. Though not only had she ran for hours, but it turned out she wasn't even in Canada anymore , something must've happened, either she was given super speed or someone transported her here. Wait, where was here? Reine glanced around her surroundings, there were people standing around her, unfamiliar people? Where was she? She was at the one and only, Camp Half Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for for not updating for so long, I was kinda busy and stuff. Though, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"What? How can this be? It survived? Dammit." Zeus muttered under his breath, that God-nation abomination, it had survived. He should've known, he certainly was one to cheat,though this might as well be a lie, he felt as if this would've been the greatest opportunity to make sure that at the very least, two of these despicable nation scum was banished from this world, yet it seemed as if his plan had failed him. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Reine had arrived in this strange camp, this camp that the others had called "Camp Half-Blood". This place was home to the Demi-gods of Ancient Grecian Gods and Goddesses. Not to mention, in a matter of mere minutes she had already been claimed by one of the multiple Goddesses, this Goddess was Aphrodite , Goddess of love. Within a few short seconds of her mother claiming her, a pink aura then surrounded her before she became, well, beautiful. Her hair was stylishly done, she had make up and not to mention, her clothing looked to be quite fashionable.

Though it wasn't long before someone had lead her to Aphrodite's cabin, she didn't know who this person was. She was pretty sure that this person was a girl, her skin was tan and her hair was dark, yet she seemed to be rather tomboyish. It was long before Reine decided to say something to this strange girl, "What is you name, _mon_ _ami_?" Reine asked the strange girl in her thick French accent, who then just glanced at her before responding.

"My name's Piper,"

"So, ah, what do you think about the Aphrodite cabin?" Reine tried her best to speak in English, yet it was somewhat easy for her to understand and learn, maybe it was because of her being half nation.

"It's like a human sized doll house where supermodels head over to die." Piper stated , somewhat sarcastically , before she stopped leading Reine to the cabin, "And we're here." Piper continued. Reine glanced at the building before she entered it.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN OFF?!" France yelled angrily and not to mention worryingly into the phone, his daughter, was lost!

"She ran off, I heard her scream and then suddenly she was gone! I don't know why she ran-" Canada was then cut off by France .

"We- We have to find her, God dammit." France then frowned faintly, "I'm coming over , as soon as I can and you, _mon ami, _are going to help me." The Frenchman then hung up on the Canadian and frowned as he did so.


	6. Chapter 6

France had taken the first plane he could , and had arrived there , quite furious, though , he wondered , who or what could've taken his daughter. Maybe she had snuck off or in a worst case scenario, she had been kidnapped. Yet he was till quite angry at the moment and hoped that Reine was alright.

Once the Frenchman had arrived at the Canadian's home , he murmured to himself "And now the search shall begin."

* * *

Reine glanced around the cabin, and like Piper had said, it did look like a place where supermodels went to die and as well as some sort of giant dollhouse. She felt somewhat at home in this place. "_Mon__Dieu_..." The girl said before she blinked for a moment and heard Piper say "So, you done looking around the cabin , yet?" before nodding in response slightly.

"How many other cabins are there here?" Reine asked with her rather thick, French accent.

"More than twelve, I'm sure."

"Ah...so I'm guessing you are a child of Aphrodite as well..which makes you my...?"

"Half sister, technically speaking, everyone in this cabin is your half sibling." Yet, soon after , Piper heard someone calling her name and she said "Have to go now, bye." before leaving Reine alone in the cabin. Though it wasn't long after before Reine decided to explore the camp herself , glancing at the other cabins and some of the activities that some campers had been doing. Yet, when she arrived at the Zeus cabin , she stopped and starred at it for a moment, it began to give her goose bumps, as if something wasn't right about the whole cabin, or even perhaps, the god himself, and after she stopped starring at him , she quickly walked away from the cabin.

After what felt like a few hours of wandering around the camp, it had became dinner time and everyone went to eat their foods, including Reine , she sat with her own cabin table before each table sent some of their food in the bonfire they had on in the dinning area. As Reine put some of her own food in the fire, her gaze fell onto it, the ferocity and heat from the fire reminding her of that of a fearsome dragon , before she unknowingly touched the fire, giving her a terrible burn... "_Huh-huh? Gahhh! Ça brûle! Ça brûle! mon Dieu, il brûle !" _She screamed in agony before running off , away from the dinning area , yet unbeknownst to her, she had nation blood as well as godly blood coursing through her veins, blood that would help her heal quite quickly compared to a normal human being. After all nations weren't easily killed , especially by humans and she had already begun to heal , albeit, somewhat slowly.

* * *

"Something is...different..." Greece murmured , awaking from his sleep, yawning as he did so. He then sat up and glanced at his chest , spotting a cat that had fallen asleep on him. The Grecian man then continued "I have to call America." before standing up, picking up the sleeping feline as he did so, and then heading over to his phone to call the American nation. "America..." He said as he called the nation, who had finally picked up his phone, mostly because he was playing some awesome video games .

"Wait who is this? Who's callin' me?"

"It's me , Greece."

"Oh! Greece! What's up dude?! Or are you gonna talk to me about that stupid ass Demi-God-crap thingies, I told you they don't freakin' exist, bro!"

"Nothing much, and I already told you the Demi-God talk might not be bogus , though I have to talk you about something."

"Let me guess , it's the Demi-God mythology crap?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm guessing I'm correct,"

"Anyways, I had some sort of vision, a being ,one half good and nation, defeating some sort monster, I don't remember what type, though-"

"Wait..did you say half-nation somethin', 'cause my brother Canada was talking about somethin' similar...like France lost his kid or something...doesn't know where it is...also told me not to tell anyone, but I told you...so..uh...don't tell anyone else...ehe." Greece's eyes widened, France, France had a child? Could this be the nation-God hybrid in his dream?

"America, I'm coming over , I think I know where the child is."

* * *

**Goodness me, I suck at being Piper, **

**Though sorry for taking so long guys! I've been real busy lately and such!**

**Also translations:**

**Mon Dieu- My God**

**Ça brûle! Ça brûle! mon Dieu, il brûle - It burns it burns , my god it burns!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys like this chapter~**

* * *

It wasn't long before Reine began to notice her wounds healing rather quickly , ,"What?" she murmured rather confused at the moment before glancing at her once burnt hand . "How can this be happening? Is it because I am half God or-" She then began to think for a moment, her father had always been an unusual man, he never seemed to age, always went to strange places and talked about long ago times as if it were yesterday. Something wasn't right about him, he never seemed to be well, human. Maybe she would ask him this when she , hopefully , head back to her home.

Reine then stood up and frowned for a moment, glancing at her hand that once held a burn on it , before deciding to head back to the dining area. She wondered if she should tell what had happened to her after she burnt herself, yet when Reine came back, everyone glanced at her for a moment. Some were wondering if she were alright, while others just glanced at her to see if she had a burn and such. Reine glanced at her hand once more, it had begun to intrigue her slightly. The other demigods noticed that her hand looked the same as before. Reine then glanced at her own table for a moment before Piper slowly stood up. "Your hand...it's..." Piper said in a slightly confused tone, her hand was healed , yet it had been burnt quite recently.

"It... It healed..." Reine looked nervously at her , what would they think about her healing so quickly? Would they fear her or would they just act normal about it? She did not know.

* * *

Upon arriving in the airport from a long flight, Greece was greeted by America. "So uh...dude, would you mind if we had a few people on this uh...little quest you're going on, with me?" Alfred asked the Grecian man, scratching the back of his head for a moment , as he was somewhat nervous when he asked the question.

"What do you mean by , 'a few people'?" Greece then glanced at Alfred, frowning faintly as he did so.

"I kinda told France and Canada about this quest you're going on..." Alfred then put one of his hand behind his head and begun to scratch it slightly. "You did say you could know where the kid is , right?"

"Yes, and fine, the two may come along , but I shall be the one to enter the camp, along with you. I doubt the people in the place know what a nation is and if France and Canada go into the camp, the child recognizes them, well , are nationhood secrets could possibly be discovered."

"You have a good point there dude, we can't have out nationhood being discovered or anything. So what are we going to tell them? Are we going to tell them to stay in the car? Also where is this place located?"

Greece nodded his head faintly, "That idea actually isn't that bad and the location of the area is in Long Island Sound."

* * *

Reine was back in the cabin, she glanced at her hand for a moment, not noticing that Aphrodite's blessing had begun to fade away. She was still quite confused, it scared her slightly that she could heal so quickly, maybe it would only happen once, no, it couldn't be. Maybe her father had something to do with this, "Why couldn't I have asked him this before?" she said to herself before she frowned for a moment , "How could I be so stupid! He had to be hiding something from me!" She continued clenching her fists for a moment before she heard something, whatever the noise was, it was coming from outside.

The girl slowly forgot about her answer as she then noticed that the other campers were heading towards what the noise, or should we say voice was . It was a prophecy, being said by the oracle , and Reine got there just in time to hear most of it.

"_Beasts shall rise once more, yet the one doing such isn't one to mess with,_

_The king of all he is but his scheme would be ended on the fifth,_

_By one who's blood is tainted with the goddess of love and that of land_

_Shall defeat the king with the help of those chosen to , who shall be able to withstand,_

_Yet one may be defeated on the day of the king's loss_

_The one that hold's great importance and who's loss will be thought across." _


End file.
